Tennis Cruise
by hglb88
Summary: The regulars are invited for to play on bard a cruise ship.
1. Chapter 1

Tennis No Oujisama

Characters:

Ryoma Echizen-RE Syuusuke Fuji-SF Kunimitsu Tezuka-KT Kikumaru Eiji-KE Suiichiro Oishitaro-SO Takeshi Momoshiro-TM Kaoru Kaidoh-KK Sadaharu Inui-SI Takahashi Kawamura-TK Horio-H twin freshman-2F Ryuuzaki sensei-sensei Minako Mizuki-MM

Summary:

The Seigaku Regular Tennis Team has just won the Nationals and are invited to participate in an invitational friendship game onboard a cruise ship only a few weeks before their International Tournament in London. They are pitted against America's finest teenage teenis players and are put to the test when they,  
together with all the other players find out that they were set up so they could not participate in the tournament. What will happen?

Chapter 1 THE GOOD NEWS

Inside the halls of Seishun Gakuen, several students gather, talking to each other's friends and chatting all the way to their classrooms.Among these students was Fuji Syuusuke who was on his out way of his classroom when someone suddenly glomped him from behind.His usual smile grew wider as he realized who it was.

KE: FUJI-KUN! OHAYO!  
SF: Ohayo, Eiji-san! KE: Where are you going?  
SF: I'm going to Ryuzaki-sensei's office for the meeting.  
KE: Nya, what meeting!  
SF: The meeting sensei told us about yesterday before dismissal.

Eiji frowned as he tried hard to remember the exact instruction from his sensei.

FLASHBACK

SENSEI: Alright team, listen up! I want all of you to come by my office at 8:00 am tomorrow...sharp. We will discuss a few things that still needs confirmation from the principal.  
EVERYBODY: Hai!  
SENSEI: GOOD! DISMISSED!

END OF FLASHBACK

Fuji smiled at the odd expression his freind always had when remembering things he shouldn't forget.

SF: Do you remember it now?  
KE: Hai! Nya, what are we still standing here for?!?!

And they both went off to their sensei's office. As they opened the door to her office they were surprised to see that everybody, except for them, were already there.

TM: HAY, Fuji-sempai...you finally arrived...I'm hungry!  
SF: (giggles) Gomen Minna! We were held by the people who congratulated us on our way here.  
KE: He's right nya! It's crazy outside.

Just then, an old woman appeared in front of the team.

KE: OHAYO SENSEI!  
Their sensei chuckled at Eiji's enthusiasm.

sensei: Ohayo, Minna. Take a seat.

Everyone took a chair to sit in and settled to listen to their sensei's announcement.

sensei: Everybody, I called for all of you today to tell you about something important.  
KT: Sensei, what is it?  
sensei: After the Nationals, a letter from the country's sports department was sent to our principal inviting the team to an invitational friendly meet onboard a cruise ship.  
KE: WOW! WOW! WOW! A CRUISE SHIP! A cRUISE SHIP! A CRUISE SHIP!  
TM: WHOA! SEMPAI! WERE GOING ON A CRUISE!

The others sweatdropped as they saw both Eiji and Momo's eyes glisten with tears in their excitement to finally be onboard a cruise ship.

RE: Che.  
TM: HOI, Echizen! Aren't you excited? Were going on a cruise ship!  
RE: What's so exciting about that? Were still going to play.  
TM: HOi,HOI, Echizen...don't be such a spoilsport. At least we'll be doing it infront of cute girls!  
KE&TM: Waahhhh!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

While the two were off chanting 'cruise ship' around the office, their sensei continued to discuss with all the others.

TK: Who will we be up against?  
sensei: The letter didn't indicate who youre going up against but I'm guessing they're not to be underestimated as they are also part of the International Tournament in London.  
KT: How about training?  
SO: When will this cruise be?  
sensei: Training will be as rigorous as ever...if you decide to go, it will also let you have a taste of what's to come in London. The cruise will be next week.

Everybody, except for the Momo and Eiji, fell silent.

sensei: Any other questions?  
SF: Yes, sensei...Who sent the letter to the department and why choose us?

Their sensei fell silent.

sensei: The comapny that sent the letter is Johnson and Condor Inc., a company that handles vessels, cruise ships and airlines. As to the next question, I honestly don't know why...that is why I want you to think it over carefully...there are risks.

They all nodded, understanding what their senssei was trying to tell them.

sensei: Any more further questions?  
everybody: None.  
sensei: Now, go back to class. DISMISSED.  
EVERYBODY: HAI! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE JURY IS IN

On their way back to class, Tezuka and Fuji stayed behind the others.

TK: What do you think?  
SF: Hmm...I think it will be good experience...what about you?  
TK: I think so too. So?  
SF: I think we'll have to think it over more carefully. My concern is that there is something fishy in the way the teams are selected.  
TK: Your point?  
SF: Why hold an invitational meet pitching in two teams that are sure to meet in London. What do they gain by doing that?  
TK: Hnnn...I see your point. We'll just have to talk it over after class, then.  
SF: Hai. Ja, Tezuka.  
TK: Hmm...

And both tennis players entered their respective classrooms.

After class...

KE: So, what do you think, Fuji-kun? Let's go, nya!  
SF: Why do you want to go, Eiji-san?  
KE: Because it will be fun!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji's smile grew wider.

SF: We'' then, let's see what the others and Bouchou thinks about it.  
KE: NYA!!!!!LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!

And Eiji pradtically dragged a chuckling Fuji towards the courts.

As the two juniors arrived at the courts, every member of the team were visibly discussing something. Fuji's best bet was that it was about the cruise ship tournament.

TM: Hey! Mamushi! Don't be such a worry wart!!! That's fuku bouchu's job!  
KK: What did you say you baka!  
TM: I said you're stupid!!!!! Why?!?! You wanna fight!  
Kaidoh and Momo went into a staring match and were left ignored by the others.

While Eiji moved on quickly to where Oishi was, Fuji moved over next to their bouchu, Tezuka.

SF: Have you come to a decision yet?  
KT: No. Do you think we can ever come to one decision?

Fuji looked over to the others who were now trying to pull both Kaidoh and Momo away from each other.  
SI: Hmm...my data tells me that with the teams reaction to sensei's announcement there is a 96.5 of us going to the cruise ship.  
TK: It's settled then. Were going. Now we must start with extensive training. I figure that our opponents are not to be taken lightly. I know you think the same way, Fuji.  
SF: Hai!  
TK: I want 50 laps for everybody. You better start running now Fuji.  
Fuji nodded and started sprinting.  
SI: MINNA!  
Everybody looked at him, then at Fuji.  
SI:BOUCHU ORDERED 50 LAPS FOR ALL OF YOU 2 MINUTES AGO.  
They all look to see that Fuji was sprinting around the courts.  
SI: Fuji!  
Fuji looked at Inui.  
SI: How many?  
Sf: 15!  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
SI: THOSE WHO CANNOT MAKE 50 LAPS IN AN HOUR GETS TO TASTE MY NEW AND IMPROVED INUI ENERGIZING JUICE.  
And all of them ran across to the courts to finish their 50 laps immediately. 


End file.
